callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
"All snipers this is MacTavish, standby to engage." -Cpt."Soap" MacTavish in "The Gulag". The Mk14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) is a U.S. military-issue selective fire sniper rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is a variant of the M14 battle rifle, built originally for use by units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs. The weapon takes the standard M14 action, replaces the 22" barrel with an 18" barrel and adds a chassis stock with a telescoping butt stock, a pistol grip, a gas lock front sight, bipod, Picatinny accessory rails at 12, 3, 6 & 9 o-clock, and a DC Vortex flash hider replaces the standard flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop/release similar to that of the M4 carbine was used on the rifle. The SAGE EBR chassis stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy. The MK14 Mod 0 and Mod 1 are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M14 EBR is seen used at many points through the campaign, including Wolverines! and The Gulag. The version used is the Mod 1 version, which differs from the Mod 0 version. Some of the differences include a different stock (Magpul CTR stock versus the Sage EBR stock on the Mod 0) and TangoDown rail covers on the rail interface. The scope, grip, stock, rail covers, and occasionally magazine are all in FDE (Flat Dark Earth). In Campaign it is correctly referred to as the M14 EBR, but in multiplayer it is erroneously referred to as the M21 EBR (probably to avoid confusion) and is purely a sniper rifle. Because of the need to fire two shots for many kills, most players will instinctively fire two quick shots even if one will do. This causes M14 EBR users to burn through ammo faster than with other sniper rifles. This is the stealth rifle of choice online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. Also you can kill an enemy with one shot with the Stopping Power perk by shooting them in the upper chest. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it easy to follow up with another quick shot. It also can be used like an assault rifle, if equipped with an ACOG Scope, which effectively makes it similar to the FAL (at the expense of a smaller ammo capacity). with an M14 EBR.]] The M14 EBR is a perfect designated marksman rifle. It is less useful as a sniper rifle because of its inability to one shot kill without Stopping Power, unless it is a headshot. The M14 EBR has a good accuracy and Stopping Power helps it greatly. Attaching a silencer will bring most shots to zero recoil. The M14 EBR can also carry out CQB battles because the user can either quick-scope or burst-fire. The M14 EBR can be improved greatly with Steady Aim due to its ability to hold down breath, and have a better CQB ability. The weapon's crosshairs are exceptionally smaller than the other sniper rifles. The M14 EBR is the most damage outputting sniper rifle due to its minimal recoil. However, due to its smaller multipliers 2 shots are often needed; its low recoil allows the two shots to be fired quickly without any problem. The M14 EBR trades the power of the Intervention for a larger magazine, lower recoil, semiautomatic nature and less sway. It is unlocked at level 56 in multiplayer. Gallery File:Ebr.jpg|M14 EBR. File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6.jpg|M14 EBR without a scope. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6_Iron.jpg|Iron sight Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *Although it is a sniper rifle, the M14 EBR is about 5 inches shorter than the actual M14 rifle. *Although in most missions the M14 EBR has a scope on it, in the Special Ops mission, "Breach and Clear", there is an M14 EBR without a scope. This is the only time it is referred to as the M14 EBR, as opposed to the M14 EBR Scoped. This is also the first sniper rifle in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 that does not appear with a scope normally. *The statue obtained by buying the Veteran edition of Modern Warfare 2 includes a model M14 EBR. *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the M21 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Modern Warfare 2. *In Third Person multiplayer, the lens cap on the scope appears to be closed. *The weapon is actually the M21 EBR in multiplayer. A factory purpose built accurized M14 (a.k.a. M21) with a Sage EBR aftermarket stock. *The gun's stats say that it is less accurate than the Barrett .50 Cal, whereas it is clearly much more accurate, with about one tenth of the recoil. *The M14 EBR makes the same third-person sound as the M14 and the M21 from Call of Duty 4, while it makes a different first person sound. *It seems to be a replacement for the M14 (with ACOG) or M21 used in Call of Duty 4. *The magazine shown in multiplayer would actually hold 20 rounds in real life, not 10. In Call of Duty 4, the M14 was used with a 20 round magazine, which was its actual capacity in the game. The reduction was probably done for balance purposes, as a 20-round semi-automatic sniper rifle would often be labeled "overpowered". 10 round magazines do exist, however. *In reality there is no such thing as an M21 EBR, IW took the M14 EBR and gave it a different name in multiplayer. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer